


Prompt 25: Flowers

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [25]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, POV First Person, boys being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry keeps getting flowers from a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 25: Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> WOO! 25! 1/4 of the way done! *goes to cry in a corner*

The first time it happened I was a Freshman in Highschool. Now it didn’t happen at school. In fact I had just gotten home when I saw a letter on the doorstep addressed to me with a lavender, thorn-less moss rose bud. It was sweet, but embarrassing and I was so glad Iris wasn’t there (she was hanging out with her friends). I picked them up and went up into my room quickly. I placed the flower carefully on my desk to take a closer look at the letter. There was nothing but my name written in loopy neat letters. Dropping into my desk chair I felt my face screw up in confusion. With the passing of time I was no closer than I had been when I first got the flower. Huffing I picked up the flower. I was twirling it when a thought occured. I booted up my computer and typed in the flower. My face heated up. I was thankful that Iris and Joe weren’t there. I didn’t want to be caught looking up the meaning of a flower I got. I clicked on the first sight to begin reading. So the first thing was the fact that it was a lavender rose. That meant enchantment. I didn’t get it so I continued to look. The next thing I came across was the meaning of a thorn-less rose. My face had heated up as I read that it meant love at first sight. I continued to read about the moss rosebud. My jaw dropped open as I stared, face burning. It was a love confession. Someone had a crush on me. Someone had a _crush_ on _me_. I could not wrap my mind around the fact. Of course that was when Iris came home.

~  
It continued on for years. I would get a new flower at home at odd times. Sometimes it would be the next day or a week later. I had gotten yellow tulips (there’s sunshine in your smile), variegated tulips (You have beautiful eyes), red tulips (another love declaration), magenta zinnas (lasting affection) and white camellia (You’re adorable) along with many others. I have kept each flower that I had received. I never met the person who gave me the flowers but I had fallen. No one had ever been interested in me before and after the first year I stopped thinking it was just a prank. I wanted to meet this person. Now it had crossed my mind that this could be from a guy. Being Bi it wouldn’t have bothered me but that could have been why they haven't approached me… at least that was what I still told myself.

~  
I was closing my locker door ready to go home to see if I had gotten a new flower when I was startled. A boy was standing there. He was wearing a button down shirt with khakis. He was a brunette with blue eyes covered by glasses. I knew exactly who this was. Hartley Rathaway. He was top of all his classes and rumor had it that he could have graduated freshmen year if he had wanted to. He was also known for being pretty cold towards everyone.

“Oh, uh, um h-hi.” I stuttered out, feeling my face warm as I looked at the shorter boy.

“Hello Barry.” Hartley greeted and I felt my mind short circuit for a moment. I had never heard him speak before but, wow. It was a dulcet tone, smooth and deeper than my own and I really wanted to hear more.

“Hi H-Ra-uh.” What the heck had I just said? I was staring wide eyed at the other, mouth firmly shut in embarrassed fear. I was so focused on trying to bribe the floor to eat me that I was taken aback when a yellow flower was held to my face.

“It’s a Jonquil.” Hartley informed as I took the flower, mind racing. With that Hartley turned away. I was too busy staring at the planet I held. A flower. Does that mean that Hartley had been the one to give me them? The only way I could think about proving it or not was to look the meaning up. If it matched up any of the others than Hartley was the one… my face burned at that thought. Butterflies filled my stomach as I raced home, ignoring Iris calling me. My feet pounded up the stairs and I slammed the door a bit too hard but I couldn’t care less. I was about to confirm or deny who my possible secret admirer (my face turned a darker red) could be. Hartley mentioned it was a jonquil. It meant for desire for affection returned. He was the one sending me the flowers and he had just asked me out. Well okay he didn’t ask out right but it was still basically the same thing. Now the question was what to do. Hartley was a fascinating person, smart, quick-witted, handsome and sweet deep down if the flowers were anything to go by. I thought it over some more, still ignoring Iris for the most part and Joe even. By the time I had crawled into bed I had made my decision.

~  
Okay so I had no idea where to actually find Hartley and had to spend an embarrassingly long amount of time trying to find him only to see him waiting by my locker as I rushed to try not to be late for class. I took a moment to look at him. He was dressed just as nicely as he was yesterday but he seemed tense. It took a bit to realize why and let my face heat up again in embarrassment for staring. Without looking him in the eye I shoved a purple flower to him. My arm was outstretched as I stared at the ground, waiting. Gentil fingers pulled the flower from my fingers so I shyly peeked up. Hartley was looking at the flower, a smile on his face. This time when our eyes met I didn’t look away.

“Let me walk you to class.” he offered. Unable to get my voice to work I nodded, feeling our hands brush as we went.


End file.
